Mr. Grumpy
Mr. Grumpy is the twenty-seventh book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Grumpy *'Color': Blue *'shape': Rectangular *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None, has an unibrow *'Family ': None *Friends: Mr. Quiet, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Strong, Mr. Messy, Mr. Tickle (one-sided). Little Miss Whoops (one-sided). *Rivals: Mr. Happy, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Tickle (one-sided), Little Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Rude, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Giggles, Mr. Funny, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Noisy, Little Miss Whoops (one-sided) *Occupation:Varies *Species:Shaped Human *Release date: 1978 *Love: Little Miss Stubborn *Likes:Liverwurst, being alone, fishing,Gifts (as long if its something he likes), No bumped waiters. *Dislikes: birds. *Height: About 6 and a half feet tall *Weight: Above Average *'Job': being Grumpy, mean and in a bad mood. *Features:Light green top hat(original version), Dark green crooked hat with stripe(2008 version) *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978) Gordon Peters (1995-1997) Len Carlson (1997-1999) Sam Gold (2008-present) Simon Greenall (UK-2008-present) *Catchphrase: Crooked cucumbers! *Preceded by: Mr. Strong *Followed by: Mr. Clumsy Story Mr. Grumpy is the grouchiest person in the world. He's always in a bad mood, hating anyone or anything he comes across. He can't stand books so he tears out all of the pages (so it's a waste of money to buy them), and he is rude to Mr. Happy who comes to visit. Mr. Happy tells Mr. Tickle to tickle Mr. Grumpy if he is mean to somebody. This works, because it makes Mr. Grumpy nicer. Now when he picks up a book, he only tears out one page. :) ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show (and the original show of the same name before it), Mr. Grumpy kept his blue color, big blue nose and rectangle body but now has an unibrow and has lines on the bottom of his nose and its a darker shade of blue. Though he wears a dark green crooked hat with a stripe instead of a light green top hat, he looks much more mature. His grumpiness vanishes, however, when his ticklishness is exploited. He is a frequent victim of Mr. Tickle and is quite bitter about it, going so far as to invent the Tickle Protector to ward him off. He was given a catchphrase: "Crooked cucumbers!"According to what he said in the episode Farms, he was raised in the country. In the episode Dance, he was writing his life story, which he sold in Books. He also now lives in a small brown house with signs that say "Go Away" and have frowns on them in his front yard, and a vegetable garden with a peach orchard in his backyard (which Mr. Scatterbrain and Little Miss Whoops ruined). Also, as seen In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Sam Gold and Simon Greenall respectively. He is first seen in Physical. Trivia *First 1995 Apperance:One Day in the Life of Mr Perfect *Out of the 7 deadly sins, Mr Grumpy represents Wrath. *He often calls Mr. Scatterbrain's name without "Mr." This might be because he is annoyed of him. *Some of his script is for the moral for the adults. (Exanple: When he got hurt in "Machines" after he wasn't telling the right things to Mr. Funny.) *In "Flying", he is possibly over 30, stating that he's been working as a flight attendant 30 years ago (However, 30 years ago could also be referring to 1978, the year the Mr. Grumpy book was released). He could also have been exaggerating, but he is now 34 years old. *His conflict with Mr. Stubborn appears to be worse than his other conflicts. *He answers questions right as seen in Music (though in the UK version, he got his bonus wrong while in the US, he remarked about Miss Sunshine's playing the piano) *He also has a huge conflict with Mr. Tickle, like in the book, only one-sided. *His favorite food is liverwurst, as mentioned in Beach, Construction, Picnics and Pests. *He has upgraded expressions in Season 2. *He may believe that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners in Hats, Post Office, Lunch, Up and Down, and Travel. However he didn't care if Mr Rude has bad manners in Library. *He is one of (if not the most) life-threatening characters. *He is the only blue rectangle character, but is one of the 3 rectangle characters, the others are Little Miss Calamity and Little Miss Curious. *In Telephones, Miss Helpful gave Mr. Grumpy a phone.(His voice message said "Go Away!") Later in the same episode, he broke it, due to people he didn't want in the house from the answering machine. *Many people rumour that he has 2 Dimensions. *He got kicked out of the supermarket by Mr. Strong (Supermarket). *He didn't want to sit behind Mr. Tall in the cinema. (Cinema) *He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *He is a prison warden. *He was crying like a baby in Gardens *Currently, his 2008 counterpart is what some people would consider to be a breakout character, though it's still rumored. *In some fanons, there are reasons on what made him grumpy at times. *He has his hat off seven times! (Lake, Camping, Yard Work, Cars, Toys, Up and Down) *He hates birds because they poop on him. (Beach, Camping, Up And Down) *Mr. Grumpy has the worst luck in his life, even more so than Mr. Bump. *In Lunch he said he isn't going to complain about the cafeteria...yet,and he didn't complain about it at all,and didn't say anything cruel to Mr. Happy. so unlike his character! *He is one of the 2 characters to have worn a towel, the other Mr. Quiet. *He is one of four characters to have had a comma-shaped mouth at any point in the series, the other two being Mr. Quiet Mr. Bump and Little Miss Chatterbox. *He is the only character that says "Hate". *He sometimes calls characters without saying Mr. or Miss when he is cross or fed up with them, mostly this happens with Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Scatterbrain.This also happens with Mr. Bump in Fish, Mr. Bounce in Travel, Miss Whoops in Dance Dance Dance and Home Improvement, Mr. Nervous in Toys, plus Mr. Noisy in Getting Around and also Mr. Rude in Supermarket and Post Office, as well as Miss Magic in Skyscrapers, and Mr. Quiet in Pirates, and Mr. Funny in machines, and Mr. Happy in Next Door, and also Mr. Strong in Parks, and even Miss Scary in Bad Weather. Atleast this hasn't yet happened to Mr. Tickle or Miss Chatterbox. *He was mentioned in the Chowder episode "Grubble Gum". *He has a soft side, but this is shown very rarely. *He tied Mr. Tickle's arms in Up and Down. *He has been seen with all characters (except Miss Giggles (unless you count talking on the phone in Goo being with her) and Miss Curious who haven't been seen with him so far. * He lives next door to Mr. Happy in the Mr. Men Show. * He made the story of his life in Dance and tried to sell it in the library in Books (Despite this, Books aired 6 episodes before Dance). * In Ships he was seen reading a book about mud. * He has been told to be quiet by Mr. Noisy in Cinema. He even called Mr. Noisy "Gollum" from Lord of the Rings, since both have two personalities. * Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Stubborn always argue each other to admit which is wrong. * His voice sounds similar to Jimmy Durante, but it nearly sounds exactly like Brian Griffin from Family Guy. When he said his name on the website, he sounded like Microsoft Sam. * Conflicts: Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Happy, Little Miss Sunshine. *When Mr Tickle tries to tickle him he often says "not if you value your arms", implying he will possibly break Mr Tickles arms *Despite his grumpy attitude and stubborn nature, he is relatively polite and civil to anyone he talks to, unlike his book incarnation. *He tried to mke Mr Perfect unhappy with Mr Uppity in One Day In The Life Of Mr Perfect.show episode *Unlike the 1997 show,he is sometimes happy in the 2008 show. *He said to Mr Scatterbrain "You're not a well man, are you" in Hobbies *His house got turned into a castle in Home Improvement *He is a picky eater,but not as picky as Mr Stubborn (mentioned in Lunch) Counterpart(s): *Donald Duck (Disney, both are blue, grumpy and short-tempered), *Mack (Doggity's PBS Kids Sprout, both are grumpy), *Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog, both are grumpy and cruel), *Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under, both are grumpy), *Grumpy Grandad (Times Table Town, are both grumpy), *Two Legs Joe (Spliced!, both are short-tempered), *Ernie (Hey Arnold (1996-2004), both are moody and have unibrows), *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob Squarepants, both have big noses, both grumpy, mean, short-tempered, and suffer from misfortune), *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog games, both rarely smile and have four colors to correspond them), *Junior Wetworth (Snorks, both are mean and rude), *Grumpy Bear (Care Bears, both have "Grumpy" in their names, both blue, both rarely happy), *Bowser (Nintendo, They are very short-tempered), *Raymond/Don Ramon (El Chavo, both wear hats and are angry) *Professor Girafalde/Profesor Jirafales (El Chavo, both are blue, wear hats, are short tempered and have similar voices(English verson of El Chavo) *Jafar (Aladdin, Disney, Both suffer from Misfortune), *Grumpy (Snow White, Disney, both are grumpy and have "Grumpy" in their names.), *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland, Disney, both have fearsome tempers), *Texas Pete (Superted, both are very short-tempered), *Moe Syzlak (The Simpsons, both are grumpy and mean), *Little Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry Kids, both have bushy brows and both are moody and both suffer from misfortune. Little Tom Cat is tortured by Little Jerry Mouse, while Mr. Grumpy is tortured with Mr. Scatterbrain), *The Grinch (Dr. Seuss books, both are grumpy, mean, and they grumble), *Manny (Ice Age, both are stubborn sometimes), *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner, both are grumpy and heartless), *Jack Torrance (The Shining, both are grumpy and are writers), *Goldar/Grifforzer (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both are grumpy and short-tempered), *Grouchy Smurf (The Smurfs, they both are blue, grumpy and are always in a bad mood), *Bulgy (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are bad-tempered), *Coconuts (Sonic, both are grumpy and unfortunate), *Chef Hatchet (Total Drama series, both are short-tempered) *Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are blue and Tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Johnny Cuba (TUGS, both tend to be grumpy & life threatening sometimes), *Mr. Johnson (Sesame Street, both are blue and suffer misfortune), *The Mouse King (Nutcracker Prince, WB/Lacewood, both are unfortunate and grumpy), *Toby (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are grumpy sometimes), *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo, both are moody), *Carl Winslow (Family Matters, both are grumpy and short tempered sometimes), *Carl Fredrickson (Up, they are both grumpy and prefer to be alone though for Carl, that was post-Ellie), *Cornelius and Thorny (A Bug's Life, all three are grumpy), *Inky (Pac-Man, both are blue), *Oliver Douglas (Green Acres, both live on a farm and are grumpy at times), *Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street, both are grumpy and have unibrows), *Sergant Major (The Shoe People, both are grumpy and rarely smile), *Diesel (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are square and short-tempered), *Guysborogh (Theodore Tugboat, both are grouchy and grumpy), *Knuckles (Sonic, both are grumpy, hot tempered and short tempered), *Bert (Sesame Street, both are grumpy and have unibrows), *Sam The Eagle (The Muppet Show, both are blue, grumpy, and have unibrows), *Dr. Robotnik/Eggman (Sonic, both have ferocious tempers), *Lotso (Toy Story, both are mean), *Harold Berman (Hey Arnold!, both are mean and have unibrows), *Soul (Soul Eater, both are grumpy) *Raphael (TMNT, both grumpy, and very hot-tempered). *Edward (Camp Lazlo, both had the same attitude), *Herbert Dumbrowski aka The Chief (T.U.F.F. Puppy, both are grouchy, and are short tempered), *Father Ted (Father Ted, both get grumpy with the Mr. Men and Dougal), *Katie Kaboom (Animaniacs, both are very short-tempered), *Farmer Giles (Henry's Cat, both get angry at times), *Archemedies (The Sword in the Stone, both are grumpy), *Mr Potato Head (Toy Story, both are moody), *Peter Griffin (Family Guy, both are moody), *Sam (Jimmy Neutron, both are short-tempered), *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy, both are moody), *Chunk (Toy Story, both are grumpy), *Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast, both are grumpy), *The Grumpy Old Troll (Dora the Explorer, both are grumpy), *Woody (Toy Story, both tend to be grumpy sometimes), *King Friday (Mr. Rogers, both are grumpy), *Benson (Regular Show, both are mean, grumpy and short tempered), *Numbuh 86 (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are short-tempered), *Trey (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both are grumpy, until Trey reformed), *Stuck-Up Steve (Horrid Henry, both are concieted), *Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons, both are bad-tempered and have southern accents), *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove, both are grumpy, mean, cruel, short-tempered, and suffer from misfortune), *Doli (The Black Cauldron, both are grumpy), *Hades (Disney's Hercules, both have fearsome tempers), *Gruffi Gummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, both are grumpy and rarely smile), *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes, both are short-tempered), *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes, both are short-tempered), *Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are short-tempered), *Thaddeus Plotz (Animaniacs, both are short-tempered), *Cat (CatDog, both have a bad mood and short-tempered), *Dan (Dan vs, both have a bad mood and are short-tempered), *Hannah Abbott (Harry Potter, both are short-tempered sometimes), *Moody Margaret and Sour Susan (Horrid Henry, all three are grumpy), *Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are moody), *Megatron (Transformers, Both are Angered Easily) *Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are blue and are very short-tempered), *Shrek (Shrek series, both are mean, grumpy, short-tempered and have Scottish accents (UK version only)), *Kyle The Conjurer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are grumpy, mean and short-tempered), *Mr. Mufflin (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are Grumpy, Mean, Short-Tempered and Moody), *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Powerpuff Girls, both are mad), *Eeyore (Winnie-the-Pooh, both are blue and gloomy), *Homer and Bart Simpson (The Simpsons, all three tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda, both are short-tempered sometimes), *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2, both are short-tempered), *Sir Vladenock and Lafety Le Fei (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all 3 are grumpy, mean, cruel, rarely-smile and short-tempered), *Ren Hoek (Ren and Stimpy, both lose their temper), *Doc Hudson and Sheriff (Cars, three are grumpy at Mr. Men and Lightning McQueen), *Giroro (Sgt Frog, both are moody and short tempered) *Dr. Evil (Austin Powers, both are grumpy), *Ghost Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, both are moody), *Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, both are short-tempered sometimes), *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh, both have a bad temper), *Truffles (Babar, both are easily upset), *Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are blue and grumpy sometimes), *Prince John (Disney's Robin Hood, both are extremely short-tempered), *Simba (The Lion King (1994-1998), both lose their temper & being moody sometimes), *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Star Wars, both have a bad temper and lose their temper with Mr. Men and Obi-Wan Kenobi), *Natsumi Hinata (Sgt Frog, both are short tempered and grumpy sometimes) *Spongebob Squarepants (Namesake series, both are short-tempered sometimes), *Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove, both are grumpy), *Tito (Oliver and Company, both have anger issues), *Brain and Officer Dibble (Top Cat, all three are grumpy, Dibble also wears blue), *Dai Station (Ivor the Engine, both are grumpy and wear blue) *Candace Gertrude Flynn-Flecher (Phineas and Ferb, both are grumpy), *Robbie Rotten (LazyTown, both are grumpy), *Max Goof (A Goofy Movie, both were grumpy and short-tempered), *Norman Price and Station Officer Steele (Fireman Sam, all three are grumpy), *Roger Klotz (Doug, both are grumpy and mean), *Dorkus (Planet Sheen, both are grumpy), *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, both have bad tempers), *Gordon Quid (Catscratch, both have Scottish accents (UK version only)), *Father (Codename: Kids Next Door, both have fearsome tempers), *Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony, they both call Scootaloo and the other Mr Men "dodos"), *Thimblenose Ted (Flushed Away,both are blue and grumpy), *Stella (Over the Hedge, both are grumpy and short-tempered), *Kerchak (Tarzan, both are grumpy), *Mittens (Bolt, both are grumpy and short-tempered), *General Von Talon (Valiant, both are grumpy, mean and short-tempered), *Nala (The Lion King, both are grumpy sometimes), *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes, both are grumpy, mean, have fearsome tempers), *Bagheera (The Jungle Book, both are grumpy), *Mr. Tinkles (Cats and Dogs, both are short-tempered, grumpy, mean and quick-tempered). *Mr. Whiskers (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, both are short-tempered) *Jock (Lady and the Tramp, both are short-tempered and have Scottish accents) *Mr. Grump Fish (Bubble Guppies, both are grumpy) *Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.3,both are short-tempers and blue) *Casper Caveman (Looney Tunes, both are grumpy, famished and short tempered) *Stu Pickles (Rugrats, both are moody and tends to be grumpy sometimes) *Abe Simpson (Simpsons, both are grumpy) *Ronnie McDoggle (Fat Pizza, both are grumpy, short temmpered, quick tempered and argues on the phone. *Rocky the Lebanese Rambo (Fat Pizza, both are grumpy and yells) *Bobo Gigliotti (Fat Pizza, both are short tempered, grumpy and creul) *Lou Pickles (Rugrats, both are grumpy sometimes) *Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are short tempered and feroius) *Ecliptor (Power Rangers in space, both are short tempered and grumpy) *James (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are grumpy sometimes) *Spencer (Thomas and Friends, both are grumpy and snobbish) *Mr. Bean (Namesakes sereis, both are grumpy and moody) *Cartman (South Park, Both Are Mean & Moody) *Bulk (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are short tempered) *Drew Pickles (Rugrats, both tend to be grumpy sometimes) *Pauly Falzoni (Fat Pizza, both are short tempered and gets angrily easily) *Junior (Fat Pizza, both have fearsome tempers) *Aussie Pubs Guy (Fat Pizza episode "Beach Pizza", both get angry easily) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up, both are mean and short tempered) *Patchy the Pirate (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are frustrated sometimes) *Lifesaver Les (Fat Pizza episode "Beach Pizza", both are grumpy) *Jim (Fat Pizza/Swift and Shift Couriers, both are grumpy, famished, short tempered and Jim is hard to understand, while Mr. Grumpy is easier to understand) *Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life, both are angry all the time) *Mr. Brillo (Brum, both are grumpy, short temeperd and suffer from misfortune) *Von Vulture (Looney Tunes, both are short tempered) *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes, both are moody and short tempered sometimes) *The Park Keeper (Brum season 2, both are grumpy, mean and short tempered) *Ernie (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both were short tempered sometimes) *Sam I am's unnamed friend (Green Eggs and Ham; Dr. Suess books, both are grouchy and dislikes anything) *Hank Hill (King of the Hill, both tends to be grumpy sometimes) *Cotton Hill (King of the Hill, both are grumpy and have bad tempers) *Henry (Thomas and Friends, both are moody and tends to be grumpy sometimes) *Sylvester (Looney Tunes, both are short tempered) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life, both have fearsome tempers and short tempered sometimes) *The Gromble (Ahhh Real Monsters, both are short tempered) *Dagget (The Angry Beavers, both are really angry) *Norbet (The Angry Beavers, both are angry, moody and short tempered) *Coppercab (YouTube, both get angry easily) *Ice King (Adventure Time, both are blue, mean, and seem to be grumpy alot) *Father Christmas (1991 Raymond Briggs film, both are grumpy and prefer to be alone) International publications & translations Mr. Grumpy appears under the titles Monsieur Grincheux (French), Don Malhumorado (Spanish), 暴躁先生 (Taiwan), Ο Κύριος Κατσούφης (Greek), Unser Herr Griesgram (German), Мистер Брюзга (Russian), きむずかしやくん (Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Happy * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Meat (Butcher) * Mrs. Fairy (Cake Seller) Mentioned but not seen *Mr. Daily (newspaper seller) *Mr. Bottle (dairy owner) *Mr. Packet (grocer) *Mr. Humbug (sweetshop owner) Other Apperences Mr. Grumpy dosn't appear in any more books, although hes in mr men and little miss. *A Very Happy Day For Mr.Happy(TV)(cameo) *Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling(TV) *One Day in the Life of Mr. Perfect(TV) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile(TV) *What a mess, Little Miss Helpful(TV) *Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling(TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Goes To Seatown(TV) *Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Noisy, the Music Man(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Muddle Goes Skating(TV)(cameo) External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Rectangular characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:1978 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists